The Frozen Saint
by kindagirly
Summary: Written by princessbubblegumlover Anna and Hans are members of the 3rd street saints, Anna reluctantly accepts a job given to her by her older brother Hans, during the job she meets her beautiful roommate Elsa, Anna soon learns that love is better than a life of crime.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Anna listen will you!?" Hans snapped, his green eyes glowing I shifted on the the sofa, we were in Hans' private study in the church, this was the Third Street Saints hideout. Honestly I thought planning drug deals, gang wars and the other crazy shit we do was a little disrespectful to do in a place of worship, but hey God doesn't seem too pissed at us, if anything he's giving us a massive thumbs up. The Saints have been doing great recently especially since we moved our main hideout to this new church.

I turned my attention to my older brother "Yeah yeah I'm listening!" I rolled my eyes, for years now Hans and I have been part of the Saints, I never gave a shit about it, I hate it killing people but Hans loves it, liked the power he has over people now.

"You better be listening Anna, you can't fuck this up" he rubbed his jaw.

"I'm listening!" I groaned.

"What's the plan then?" he raised a brow at me.

I bit my lip, I had been listening but just forgotten everything he said, crap "Umm… I go to Arendelle Uni and umm?"

"For fuck sake Anna!" He growled, I couldn't help but flinch, I hated what this gang had done to him, he was such a sweet boy before. However now he's turned into an overly angry power hungry man.

"Please repeat, sorry." I bowed my head, he sighed calming down slightly.

"You go to Arendelle Uni, get friendly with the "Duke" And get yourself invited to one of his exclusive parties. Under any circumstances **do not** let him catch on that you are with the Saints, when given the address, come straight to me and we'll fucking get our money back and a little extra." he smiled, his green eyes returned to their natural shade of green: olive green.

"OK, why do I need to pose as a Uni student though?" I played with my braids.

"He's a professor there, he teaches literature, which by the way you'll be taking."

I made a face "I prefer history!" Hans laughed, his face glowing, that's it, that's my big brother, smiling Hans with a gentle look to his face.

His face suddenly grew grim, he put a hand on my shoulder "Anna please you have to be careful with this job ok?If the duke realises you're working for the Saints, he'll kill you."

"I know…" I looked away from him, I didn't want to do this job, I couldn't do this job, I was used to doing some armed robberies at gas stations or being the driver for getaways when the police caught on to us. But this? I couldn't act, I'm clumsy and forgetful, I know I'll mess this up but if I mess this up as Hans said I'll be killed.

"Go downstairs to the bar and ask one of the girls to teach you how to hide your tattoo with some make-up." He gestured to my lower back, when Hans and I joined the Saints we got a tattoo to show what crew we were part of, a horrible reminder of the worst choice Hans had ever made for us.

"Alright, I think Gerda knows how to hide tats" I forced a smile getting up.

"Before you leave Anna." Hans stood up from this big leather chair "I love you, you'll be fine!" He pulled me in for a hug my heart began to race, Hans never tells me he loves me and he never reassures me of any of my jobs. I wasn't going to be fine, I was going to be killed and for what? Money, drugs and the respect of idiots, I felt sick.

I eventually pull away from the hug and fake a smile "They oddly suit you" I pointed to his auburn sideburns that's he has been growing recently.

He stroked the left one "Really? and you thought they were stupid." He winked I began to leave his study before he spoke to me again "Learn what Gerda teaches you quick, you start uni next week." and with that he closed the door in my face before I could respond.

_One week…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sighed slowly parking my green Mustang, it had been a week since Hans assigned me to this job, my opinions on the whole job hadn't shifted, it was stupid, but what choice did I have? It was Hans that gave me the job after all, if any other bosses had given me this job I would have declined, but it was Hans, I could never say no to my big brother?

I glanced to the side, I had chosen to stop at a gas station to buy some food, well… chocolate… my stomach growled causing me to giggle. Chocolate and Hans were my two weaknesses. I grabbed my purse and checked to see how much money I had, I frowned, it was empty. Hans had put a ridiculous amount of money into a fake bank account for me to use when I arrived at the university. My stomach let out another growl, great just great I promised my stomach chocolate and now I can't have any. I turned my head to the back seats of the car, I had a duffel bag in there, it had a gun and a mask… and I was at least six miles away from the Uni more than enough time to lose the cops.

I shook my head Jesus Christ Anna, you've spent a whole week bitching about how the Saints are criminals and now you're deciding on wherever or not to do a small armed robbery! and for what? All the chocolate there and some extra cash? I bit my bottom lip, it was madness but I was so hungry. I slapped my head, why would I need to turn this into an armed robbery? It was chocolate! I could just pocket it and not have to cause a big fuss over nothing, God I'm dramatic.

I pulled my grey hood over my head and got out of my car. I slowly approached the little shop, I hated the thought of stealing, but really should I feel bad for stealing something as small as a bar of chocolate? I mean I've done so much worse, so much worse.

As I entered the little shop I kept my head down but stole a peak of the shop keeper, he was fast asleep, drooling dripping down his chin, I grimaced not at the fact it was gross (which it was) but more at the fact of that's apparently how I look when I sleep. Well minus being fat, bald and a guy for that matter. I continued to walk to a fridge, I guess if the guy is out I might as well help myself a little so I grabbed myself a can of cola. A loud snort from behind made me jump causing me to turn my head around, the man was still asleep. He had only just moved slightly, I sighed with relief, now it was time to grab hold of what I really needed: CHOCOLATE. I tiptoed down the isle to the chocolate, there was quite a collection here. I licked my lips, I spotted a load of Hershey bars "My babies" I whispered and pocketed several of the delicious chocolate treats.

I quickly sneaked out of the shop back to my car where I opened a bar of chocolate and consumed it within seconds. I sighed smiling, as I started my car again. Next stop!

Arendelle University!

After several hours had passed and several more Hershey bars had been eaten, I was finally here Arendelle University. The buildings were large, really large, I could see around the campus that there were several students drunk and throwing up. I checked my phone, it was nearly midnight I yawned slightly, it was a really long drive and boring as hell, I couldn't wait to get into my bed and sleep. Hans made sure I got an apartment outside of the campus for some reason. He also said I'd have a room-mate though, I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to live with some idiot, I was surrounded by idiots all the time and the only time I wasn't surrounded by them was when I was home alone.

Hans and I lived together in a luxury apartment in the middle of the southern Isles, he was often out killing people or in his office planning to kill people, so I was home alone very often. I continued to drive to the address my brother had given to me, I kept thinking about who my roommate would be? Would it be someone from the crew? A random idiot? An old pervert? Would it even matter who they were? I mean I don't plan on making any friends. I always wanted to make friends though, I was always a lonely child, even though Hans and I came from a massive family. We were always lonely, we had eleven older brothers, Hans and I were the youngest, our family had no time for us. Hell they even threw me out in the streets when I was six because they just couldn't afford for me any more, thankfully Hans ran out after me and decided to leave home and look after me. From that point on we only had each other, Hans was only twelve at the time, still a child himself, for years we begged in the streets and slept under dirty bridges, until I was fourteen. Hans was recruited into the Saints, they took us in and fed us, at the time I thought it was great! Hans told me I should join too, and of course I agreed, why wouldn't I? These wonderful people took us in! However I was wrong, so very wrong. When Hans declared that I wish to become an official member of the Saints they told me to enter the graveyard. They had told me this is a Initiation of some sort, they began to repeatedly kick me and punch me, it hurt so much. Hans was in the back of the crowd cheering me on, telling me to fight back, I tried to but someone had thrown me to the ground and kicked me in the face, causing me to lose a tooth. No matter how much I wanted to cry at that moment of time i couldn't I was in so much pain. Hans ran up to me smiling and helped me up "You're a Saint now Anna!" he beamed. Ever since that day, I knew the Saints were trouble, they weren't good people.

I had parked my car and was already making my way to the new flat, it was on the second floor door number 26, I took a deep breath and knocked. After a moment passed the door swung open, revealing a stunning blonde "Hi" she smiled sweetly. My eyes were wide, she was well damn! Her hair was platinum blonde, her eyes were ice blue, her skin was as pale as snow and she had these luscious red lips that I needed to kiss. Wait what? I shook my head "Hi?" she repeated with a brow raised.

I blushed "H-Hi? Hi me? Oh hi!" I tucked an invisible strand of hair behind my ear. God dammit Anna don't lose your cool!

"Are you Anna? Anna Conner?" She asked, her voice was cool.

"Umm y-yes" Hans had given me a fake surname.

"Well I'm Elsa, I'll be your roommate" She reached out her hand for me to shake.

"Elsa? That's pretty" I smiled dumbly, dazed at her beauty, I took her hand and shook it her hands were so soft. Maybe this whole job wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it was going to be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alright so this will be your room here." Elsa led me to a newly painted room, she had been showing me around the apartment, it was a nice decent size, very modern, but it was also extremely cold. I had wanted to ask her why it was below freezing, but since I had arrived I had forgotten the art of speaking like a normal human being.

"Feel free to decorate it how ever you like, it's been painted very recently." Elsa's delicate finger gently stroked the cream wall. "My room is just opposite yours, if you need me, please knock, so any questions?" She smiled, her eyes were gentle.

Are you single? I thought "Umm umm n-nope" I scratched my head, blushing brightly.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to unpack, I might see you in the morning good night Anna." She gave me a little wave before leaving my room and entering her own.

"Good night you beautiful creature" I whispered, I lazily flopped myself onto my bed, my eyes began to feel heavy, I should probably get some sleep, tomorrow will be my first day at the university and meeting 'The Duke'. To be honest I was more nervous of the university than The Duke, for most of my life I had been away from education of any sort, Hans would take me to the library and teach one or two things he thought would be important for me, so all in all I wasn't exactly the brightest, although I had great knowledge of the Middle Ages. Hans noticed I used to love stories about kings, queens, a princess and her handsome knight.

I began to drift off to the memory, I was about eight at the time.

"Hey Anna!" Hans my older brother ran towards me, his auburn hair was a mess, ruffled and dirty, he was carrying a large book.

"What's that?" I pointed to the big book.

"This" He put down the book on the table we usually sat at in the library "This is a book about Medieval England" He smiled. His voice had recently started to break.

I raised a brow at him "So we're learning about countries and not maths today?" I asked slightly confused.

"Sort of" he shrugged "I know how you like princess and knights, well in the middles ages there were real knights and princess!" He smiled.

My eyes were wide "and did they live in real castles?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep real ones, they were really big and pretty."

"Wow…" I said in awe "were there evil witches?"

"Erm, sort of? But let's skip that bit about them, they're scary" He opened the book, there was lots of writing but there were some pretty pictures to of royalty.

"I'm not scared of anything!" I puffed out my chest a little.

My older brother chuckled lightly "you sure aren't, but the bit about witches isn't fun, don't you want to know about some princesses?"

I nodded excitedly "OK"

An annoying ringing sound began to blare out of my phone, I groaned opening a single eye, I could see bright sunlight peering through my Yellow and Pink floral curtains. I covered my eyes with my pillow, ignoring my phone, it was far too early for me to even consider moving, sleep was what I needed, the stress of the preparation for this job was exhausting.

My phone began to ring again.

What was also exhausting was driving for miles.

_*Ring ring ring*_

The phone was loud, louder than it had been when it first rang this morning.

I rolled onto my side, holding the pillow tightly to my ear.

_*Ring ring ring*_

"For fuck sake" I almost cried sitting up in my bed and reaching for my phone, I glanced down looking for the source as to why my phone was being overly loud, Hans was calling me, I let out a big yawn and and swiped the screen to answer his call "what?" I said groggily.

"Morning" he said monotone.

"Mornsings…" I rubbed my eyes "m'why you calling?"

"Because knowing you, you didn't set an alarm, and you'll fuck up this job!" he said bitterly.

"No I won't, have faith in your baby sis OK?" I finally got up stretching and letting out another big yawn "I'm getting ready now OK?"

"I swear to god Anna you better be up and ready on time!" and with that he hung up on me.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I grumbled, unpacking a towel and a tooth brush from my suit case.

I left my room holding the items "now where's the bathroom again?" I muttered to myself biting my lip, umm, OK well she said a lot of things to me and showed me a lot of things.. But I was looking a lot at her.. _Come on Anna try and remember._

I eyed the door in front of my room, I remembered her telling me about a room opposite my room? I think it was the bathroom, yeah it probably is.

I smiled to myself for having remembered something I hadn't even listened to, I turned the handle of the door and entered the room.

"Hey!" A sharp gasp came from in front of me.

I had to blink my eyes several to times to finally register the beautiful blonde Elsa was standing in front of me in a silky blue bra and panties, her breasts were much fuller than mine and her hips where magnificent.

I quickly snapped back to reality "Oh oh sorry!" I ran out of the room slamming the door behind me "I'm so sorry!" I called out from behind the door. "I-it's just I forgot where the bathroom is and I am so sorry I d-didn't mean to be a weird perv and stare at you! It was just all so sudden I was shocked, not that you aren't great, I mean you look amazing!" I played with my towel nervously, I was always a mess when I was nervous, I'd end up saying the most stupid things ever. "I-I'm sorry… Again… Um where is the bathroom?" I bit my lip hard wishing a giant black hole would just appear and swallow me up whole.

I heard a muffled giggled from behind the other side of the door "It's OK, the door is to the right, right next to your room." Elsa said calmly.

"T-thanks" I nodded taking a mental note to always listen to what Elsa is saying to avoid awkward situations like this.

I quickly scurried to the bathroom, I had to admit as awkward as the whole situation was, it was pretty amazing too, I got to see Elsa in her underwear which was pretty damn hot, I couldn't help but wonder is maybe just maybe Elsa thought I was hot too.

I turned my my body around to the sink, there in the mirror I saw myself, my hair was a mess, it stuck out everywhere defying gravity itself.

Yeah… she doesn't think I'm hot.. I sighed and began to try and tame the beast.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok... So the reception is right near the entrance, so they can tell me where to find my class..." I muttered to myself looking around "where is the entrance?" I sighed and walked away from the campus map, I was never good with directions, which was odd because I was always the getaway driver for a robbery.

I looked around to ask someone for directions and when I mean directions I mean someone to take me there, "Hey excuse me?" I waved at a girl near me, she didn't respond, she was glued to her phone, I continued to look around, everyone was glued to their phone, Jesus Christ does no one look where they're going? I stood there and watched the zombified students around the campus, one guy walked straight into a pile of vomit and didn't even seem to notice, _eww ok they really don't ever look where they're going..._

"Gross right?" I heard a voice from behind

"Super gross" I grinned turning around to face the mysterious person, it was a man roughly my age, maybe a few years older, he had messy blonde hair and was wearing a black beanie, he was pretty cute looking actually.

"I've been watching you wander round like a lost puppy for ages" he chuckled

I huffed in annoyance "why didn't you come to help me?"

"Because it was funny" he folded his muscular arms "but I'm here to help now"

"Maybe I don't need your help?"

"Really now?" he smirked

"Really, now I'm off" I began to walk to my left

"You don't want to go there" he called

"Yes I do"

"It leads you to the forest"

I paused and quickly began to move in the opposite direction, I didn't need his help?

"You don't wanna go there either"

I ignored him and continued to walk away, _splat_

I looked down to find that I had stepped in the puke "eww eww eww" I cried jumping out of the sick

"Oh rank" the blonde man came over with a disgusted look on his face

"This is horrible" I moaned wiping my dirty shoe on a clean bit of pavement

"Follow me" he led me towards to forest bit

"Why we going here?" I looked around at the beautiful tall trees

"Here" he pointed to a little clean puddle between two rocks "just clean your shoe here, it rained last night and there's always a puddle here" he smiled kindly

"Thanks" I said quietly as I cleaned my shoe

"No problem, I'm Kristoff by the way"

"Anna" I looked up and smiled at him "sorry about being rude or whatever before"

"Its alright, sorry for not helping you before" he scratched his head "but it was pretty funny"

"i guess it kinda was" i giggled "ok this is clean now, when i get back to my apartment i'm so burning these sneakers"

"smart move, so umm what class are you taking?" he asked as we left the forest

"oh umm English Literature... umm" i looked for a note to find out what level the class is

"ok what level?"

"something level" crap i left the note at home

"you don't know what level your class is?" he raised a brow

"yeah no..." i rubbed the back on my neck "my brother enrolled me, he told me what i was taking but i forgot" i giggled nervously i really should learnt what level it is

"ok well lets take you to the reception, they should know your class-" a girl came running and jumped onto Kristoff's back, she seemed kinda pissed

"what the fuck?" Kristoff shouted

"you asshole!" the girl got off him and shouted "we were meant to go class together! you know i hate being alone with new people" the girl looked surprisingly a lot like him, she had the same hair colour and face shape, which honestly such a masculine face shape shouldn't look that pretty and cute on a girl, but hey she was working it

"sorry Svenja, but this girl got lost and then had a little incident involving puke and her shoes"

Svenja looked me up and down and raised a brow "bit early to be drinking?"

"oh i wasn't drinking, i found some sick and stepped in it, i mean i didn't deliberately find the sick and say oh hey look there's some yucky sick lets step in it, because like who on earth would do that am i right?" i cleared my throat and looked at my feet, i ramble too much

Svenja giggled "ok fair enough" she turned to Kristoff her face turning red and angry again "her shoes are clean now though, so stop your flirting and lets get going" she hit his arm

"oww and i'm not flirting, shes still lost, i'm just gonna take her to the reception first, join us if you want" he rubbed his arm

"fine ok, sorry about your arm bro"

"Its ok sorry about your arm sis"

"wha?" she looked at him confused before he pinched her arm "oww you asshole!"

"Hey I said sorry" he grinned

"Are you two twins?" I asked eyeing them both

"Yup, I wonder what gave that away" Kristoff said sarcastically

"Well it was a toughie, she's pretty cute and your well you, so it was hard to figure out" I winked

"I like this girl" Svenja smiled pointing to me "what's your name?"

"Anna" I smiled

"Nice to meet you Anna" Svenja grabbed my hand and began to shake it, she had quite a grip on her

"Oh wow, you must be blessed, Svenja never goes near anyone new she tends to hide behind the couch" Kristoff chuckled

"Hey I'm not a cat, you reindeer" the blonde girl huffed

"If I'm a reindeer so are you"

"I swear to god keep it up likes this and I'll be spending our birthday alone, because I murdered you"

"Whatever" Kristoff laughed and ruffled his sister's hair, he was a lot taller than her, to be honest she was shorter than me and I'm tiny "as you can see my sis has anger issues, she really doesn't get along with anyone"

"I do"

"Who?"

"Anna and oh umm" she scratched her head "oh and your girlfriend she is growing on me" she smiled

"Last time I left you two alone you locked her in her bathroom" Kristoff deadpanned

"yeah well, she was singing while cooking and I had a headache and hey well she likes to be alone locked in a room normally so I thought it was perfect for both of us" Svenja shrugged

"She has minor agoraphobia, she doesn't like it" Kristoff defended his girlfriend

"Yeah yeah well least she doesn't hate me"

"Because she's a nice person compared to you"

"True story bro" Svenja giggled, I couldn't help but join in, and the way they argued reminded me of the good old days of me and Hans, I missed those days...


End file.
